allenSTRIKE! X3
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: Strike: esta palabra tiene gran significado para el joven bookman. la utiliza cuando algo le gusta, que pasara cuando la pronuncia el ver a cierto moyashi? YAOI LAVI x ALLEN


Hola, tenia tiempo que no escribia nada de -man, esta vesz en un laven XD (¬¬ si, por desgracia no sale mi lindo kanda.) Es un regalo para mi amiga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡STRIKE!... esa palabra forma parte de mi vocabulario desde que tengo memoria, al principio la usaba para cualquier cosa que me gustara, pero con el pasar de los años, y el descubrimiento de las bellas doncellas, fui dándole un uso más especial, mucho mas especial.

Strike, murmure cuando esa rubia francesa me miro en la plaza

¡Strike! Pensé cuando aquella linda chinita me sonrió desde su balcón y luego se escondió tras su lujoso abanico

¡STRIKE! Dije cuando aquella preciosa pelinegra mexicana me coqueteo en aquellos callejones de Guanajuato

Y lo mismo grite cuando vi a la hermosa Eliade aparecer entre las lúgubres columnas del castillo de krory, tan radiante como una diosa, pero cuando se me insinuó tan descaradamente hasta la voz se me fue.

Pero hoy en la mañana no se lo que paso, cuando vi a Allen salir de su habitación con esa tierna carita de sueño, mis labios se movieron automáticamente y murmuraron: strike

Tal ves exagero, pero haciendo memoria me doy cuenta que a veces me pierdo en sus ojos plata, o me descubro pensando en su linda sonrisa. ¿Acaso me estaré volviendo loco? ¡Es allen Walter de quien hablamos! Es un CHICO, CHICO. En mi vida habia pronunciado strike al ver a un chico.

Malditos sean mis ojos, he memorizado cada gesto, cada sonrisa de ese exorcistas, creo que podría escribir un libro entero tan solo de información de Allen Walker, pequeños detalles que nadie seria Capaz de recordar. Pero yo lo hago

Lo que mas me asusta es que tan pronto evoco su imagen mi corazón se acelera, de todas las chicas que he visto, y son muchas, cabe mencionar, ninguna logro ni siquiera provocar más que una atracción física

Y ahora llega este chibi moyashi y me hace temblar de puros nervios, desde que estoy con el mi mente se ha a olvidado de las doncellas. Apenas me fijo en alguna chica de la calle pero ya ninguna merece la mención de aquella palabra tan especial para mí.

-¡strike!...¡strike! ¡Strike!- por dios, me lo he topado en el pasillo, va jugando con su timcampy, aquel golem se posa en su cabeza. Oh dios se ve tan lindo

-¿lavi?- su dulce voz me arranca el suspiro mas dulce de mi vida -que tienes lavi ¿te sientes mal?-el se me acerca y posa su mano, tan suave, en mi mejilla

Puedo apostar que me he sonrojado, su sola presencia altera mis sentidos y tenerlo tan cerca es algo maravilloso. Puedo verme reflejado en sus ojos y esta tan cerca que puedo captar su dulce y sutil aroma.

-Allen, sabes…- pongo mi mano sobre la que el tiene en mi rostro y dejo mi cabeza recargarse en ella; el pequeño se sonroja, su expresión es tan tierna -me gustas cuando te sonrojas- me acerco y dejo un dulce beso en su frente.

Sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa, yo le sonrió y me retiro, no por gusto, el bookman me espera y voy retrasado, muy retrasado.

-nos vemos Allen-le digo mientras susurro –_strike_-

Salí súper regañado, el panda se percato que estaba pensando en otra cosa y que de toda la cátedra que me dio no escuche una sola palabra. Me ha dado un súper golpe y casi me ha ahorcado para que le dijera que era lo que me distraía... Pero eso es algo que el panda nunca sabrá.

Una sola persona puede distraerme y parece que me esta esperando fuera de la biblioteca, lo he visto asomarse disimuladamente

-¡hola Allen!-le saludo susurrando a sus espaldas. ¡Strike! Ha dado un brinco asustado y su carita se ve tan tierna y llena de sorpresa

-¡ah!...lavi…ah yo…yo- comienza a balbucear, yo me acerco para ponerlo nervioso, me gusta verlo sonrojado. Pero de sorpresa se lanza contra mí y me da un casto beso. Oh dios, sus labios son tan dulces, la ambrosía seria insípida en comparación con esto. Mientras lo veo alejarse no puedo dejar de pensar que lo buscare más en la noche y probare algotas que sus labios.

Fin?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pues aquí lo tiene un lindo laven que salio en una noche de insomnio. Nee, ya leíste todo esto. Podrías dejar un comentario? Onegai, cada comentario me motiva a escribir.

Por cierto, mi imaginación anda un poco lenta y quiero ponerla a hacer ejercicio, así que se aceptan sugerencias de parejas yaoi de las que quieran leer un fic. No importa que tan raras sean yo tratare de complacerlos con un one-shot n.n

Hasta luego n.n


End file.
